The Adventures of Genderbent Layton
by FranziskavonKarmaWhippedYou
Summary: A series of oneshots focusing around genderbent characters  or just one . Inspired by a tumblr website.
1. Hershette Layton & The Spectre's Call

**This was inspired by this website (remove spaces): http : / /askgenderbendlayton. tumblr. com**

**This will be a bunch of oneshots (maybe twoshots or continuing jokes/themes) revolving around the fact that a character (or more than one) is a different gender. Hilarity ensues. **

** So today: Hershette Layton and the Spectre's Call!**

* * *

><p>"W-who are you?" Luke Triton gazed up into the face of the woman. She was truly beautiful, though her eyes were like dots.<p>

"I am Professor Hershette Layton, but everyone calls me Hershie. I am here to solve this wonderful spectre mystery!" The woman smiled. Luke felt his heart skip a beat.

"Um, hi, Hershie," Luke mumbled. "You can come into my room, if you want to.." Hershie grinned.

"That would be lovely, little Luke!" Hershie exclaimed. Usually, Luke hated being called small, but because it was Hershie, it was okay. She was absolutely beautiful, with medium length brown hair and beady eyes. Hershie walked into Luke's room and pulled over a chair, sitting down. "Shall we talk about the spectre?"

"The world will end," Luke said instinctively. His father Clark burst into the room, fuming.

"How dare you treat Hershette like this?" Clark burst out. "She has come here to save our town, not listen to your idiotic ramblings!"

"Oh no, Clark," Hershie said, waving a hand. "We are fine. Bring Emery up, will you? I think he's had enough talking with Dolina for now." Clark nodded and rushed out, his heart still racing. He had a chance with Hershette, she was still single and in his age group. Besides, he was growing sick of Brenda. "Now Luke, how is the world going to end?"

"...I don't want to say anything," Luke mumbled. "Can we t-talk about y-you?"

"Well, what do you want to know? Surely I'm not that interesting," Hershette laughed softly.

"Who's Emery?" Luke asked, the same time as the man strode through the door.

"Yo, 'Fessah! Why you wasting your time talkin' to the squirt?" Emery asked, gesturing to Luke as the squirt.

"Emery!" Hershie scolded. "Do not call him a squirt! Luke, this is Emery. He is a rather unruly boy I first met and saved from a pickpocketing charge. He now works as a journalist; isn't it wonderful, Emery?"

"No," Emery grumbled, but caught himself at Hershie's glare. "Uh, I mean yes! YES!"

"Okay," Luke mumbled. It looked incredibly like Hershie and Emery were going out... But he could be mistaken.

"I know what would do us all a bit of good!" Hershie exclaimed. "We should all go outside and explore the town - I think it's a very nice place! I love water..."

"Alright," Emery grumbled. "Though we were just out..."

"Please, Emery, spare us from your moaning for a minute!" Hershie snapped. "Now come on. Let us go."

Luke gently latched onto Hershie's arm as they walked out, but Hershie didn't mind. After all, he was an emotionally unstable little boy... wasn't he?


	2. Floren & Clover

Floren placed his hand on Clover's neck. Her arm was wrapped around him and their lips were merely centimetres apart. Neither of them knew whether to launch into the kiss. Floren's hand gently moved up from Clover's neck to her shoulder, sending shivers up her spine.

Clover could not take it any longer, and kissed him. Floren's other hand instinctively shot out and placed itself on Floren's shoulder. When Clover heard footsteps approaching them, she pulled back.

"I have to go," she said softly, pecking Floren again. "I'm sorry, Floren... I'll be back as soon as I can. But important things await!" Clover smiled, pulled on her blazer and rushed off. Floren was left with his hands extended as Clover slipped out.

Floren sat down in the chair and sighed, pouring himself a cup of tea.

Hershette Layton and Lucy Triton walked in, Lucy skipping this time.

"Hello, Floren~! Dame Paula's gone off to do something secret, so now we're going to INVESTIGATE!" Hershie declared with a giggle.

Floren decided to follow them. He could be moody later. 


	3. DescoLay in Misthallery

Jean Descole could not bring himself to hurt the beautiful woman in front of him. Although she had just exposed him, he could not bring himself to finish his plan. He walked forwards and bowed to her.

"My name is Descole," he told her. "I have heard many tales about you, but I never imagined you were so beautiful." Hershette blushed at his compliment.

"I... I have never heard of you, Descole. A pity, since your intelligence is beyond that of any man I have ever met before," Hershette replied softly. "So... now what, Descole? The game is over. We know what you did."

"I propose that you and I find the Golden Garden together," Descole replied. The town watched in absolute shock and horror as Hershette nodded.

"Yes... We will find the Golden Garden. Not only that, but we will fund the repairs for the town, will we not?" Hershette asked, barely noticing Descle's hand gently clamping over her own.

"Then that is what we shall do, my dear," Descole said. The town felt a little bit better that the two would be funding repairs, but not by much. Their heroine was letting the man who had almost destroyed their little town off scot-free!

-One Week Later-

As the radio spouted out the latest pop hits (which were awful, in Descole's opinion), Descole and Hershette painted the room of a young child whose house had been destroyed by the 'spectre'.

"Still," Hershette said as she painted a little butterfly on the wall in green. "The legend of the spectre was an interesting one, was it not?"

"Yes," Descole replied, drawing a cute little cartoon dog on his part of the wall. Descole wasn't a talented artist, but ever since his youth, all he could draw competently were animals. Whether little cartoons or great shaded sketches, it was always an animal. Mostly dogs or wolves - he owned wolves. "That was why I used the tale to wreak my havoc."

"Although it is wrong to destroy a town, it was a very fascinating and good idea," Hershette complimented. "By the way, Descole, Hershette isn't my name."

"Is it not?" Descole asked, finishing that wall.

"No... my name is Harla," 'Hershette' murmured. "However, I've never liked my name... So Hershette is the name I have adopted."

"I see," Descole murmured in response. "Well then, Harla, after this is over, how would you like to come over to my mansion?"

"I like mansions. So big and easy to get lost in... Finding your way through a mansion is a puzzle in itself!" Harla laughed, finishing a last little butterfly on the wall. "So of course I will accept your offer."

"Thank you, Harla," Descole said. The words felt strange on his tongue. "To the next room?" As the two began to walk out of the room, Descole was filled with an irresistable urged.

He could not hold it inside of him and he placed his hands on Harla's waist and kissed her. It only lasted for several seconds. Harla pulled him back and kissed him this time, unsure why she was being so intimate with someone who had tried to destroy a town - worse, the town of one of her best friends.

"Descole," Harla whispered. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Descole asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"It's just... How do I explain this... You tried to destroy Misthallery. A-and this is just..." Harla broke off, unable to formulate any words.

"Come here," Descole said, taking Harla's hand. He led her into one of the other rooms, where there was a giant box. Harla gingerly opened it to find a hat. Not just any hat; a top hat.

"Is this... for me?" Harla asked.

"Yes, I had it tailor-made for you. It wasn't easy doing it behind your back," Descole said, leaning against the door frame. "Try it on." Harla carefully removed her own straw hat and put on the top hat, pulling a mirror out of her pocket. She checked herself in the mirror and straightened out the hat. "Well?"

"I love it!" Harla smiled and rushed at Descole, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She stepped backwards and smiled.

"So, after today's work is done, how about we treat ourselves at a restaurant?" Descole asked. Harla grinned from ear to ear.

"You betcha!" 


	4. Clover & Lucy in the Fairy Garden

Lucy sat at the top of the garden, watching through binoculars. She was waiting to see fairies at the bottom of the garden, as the Professor had told her if she waited and watched hard enough, she would see a fairy.

"What are you doing?" Clover asked, making Lucy jump. Lucy rolled over and looked up into the unforgiving eyes of Clover Dove.

"Oh, hi Clove!" Lucy said with a smile. "I was looking for fairies."

"Fairies don't exist," Clover sighed, shaking her head. "Just what is that idiotic professor telling you, Luce?"

"Yes they do! Come and watch with me, Clove!" Lucy insisted, handing the older girl a pair of binoculars. Clover sighed and lay on the grass, watching through her own binoculars. She waited for ten minutes and sighed. The Professor delivered orange juice. Lucy never stopped looking through the binoculars, though Clover was really living it up.

She brought a book, drank all of Lucy's juice, ate sweets and rarely looked through her binoculars. Lucy didn't go to dinner, and even when Clover lay her plate next to her, Lucy did not eat her favourite meal.

When it came time for Lucy to go to bed, she would not go. Clover pulled Lucy's binoculars away and threw them down the garden and threw Lucy over her shoulder. Even as Lucy bawled, screaming to be returned to the fairies, Clover kept on going. Floren and the Professor murmured to each other about how stupid this was.

Once everyone had gone to bed, Clover sneaked out into the garden and watched through the binoculars, looking for what had enchanted Lucy. Clover stayed out so late that she fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning at the bottom of the garden, bloody and bruised. She must've fallen in the night. Clover sat up, grunting in pain.

"You took quite a bashing there," a voice said. Clover jumped and noticed a tiny little person, no taller than her hand and thin as a stick, standing next to her. "Here, let me heal you." The little thing jumped on Clover and winded her, then snapped its little fingers. "Now wake up!"

Clive shot up on his chair. "JESUS!" he yelped, instantly catching the attention of the Professor and Luke. "What the hell was that?"

"Clive?" Layton stared at him. "Calm down. What is it?"

"Gay dream," Clive replied. "You, me and Luke were all girls and Flora was a guy. Luke and I were hunting for fairies, then I fell asleep looking for them. I woke up at the bottom of the garden, covered in bruises, and then this fairy jumps on me. Then I wake up. Gaaay."

"Hahaha!" Layton chuckled. "Oh, Clive. What a fascinating dream." 


	5. Harlene VS Anton

**This contains spoilers for Diabolical Box. Continue reading at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>Harlene Layton drew the sword from the knight's armour, facing Anton. She was poised perfectly, unlike him. She had already found his weak spot.<p>

"Professor, be careful!" Luke called.

"I'll be fine, Luke," Harlene replied, keeping calm and adjusting her posture just slightly as Anton swung his sword. She blocked the attack without even thinking, and stepped back, trying to keep her posture perfect. If she made one mistake, Anton could knock her off balance.

He swung his sword more violently this time, but Harlene was used to being hit hard and she blocked thoughtlessly, instinct doing the work instead of logic.

Anton stopped taking it easy because Harlene was female. He swung recklessly, giving Harlene barely any time to recover. They both moved incredibly swiftly and Anton sped up, his sword barely visible.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Ms Layton," he said with a smirk and the fight began moving down the stairs, both sides resorting to jumping as well. Harlene cursed her skirt for slowing her down in this field as she jumped off the stairs, landing on the ground.

Anton was even faster, which Harlene didn't believe was possible, and she began to lose her sword. It would fly out of her hand and she would grab it again, leaving her vulnerable. As Anton jumped and disappeared out of Harlene's field of vision, she prepared herself. He landed and Harlene blocked, then stabbed out herself.

Anton barely managed to dodge it, and he growled. How could a girl be beating him?

"LAAAAAYTON!" Anton yelled furiously. "Sophia belongs to me! You can't have her!" Have her? What was he on about? He must've been a bit... insane. Why on Earth would Layton want Sophia?

Harlene had no time to think, as Anton attacked again. They fought down the bridge, equally matched in their swordfighting abilities. Luke and Katia bolted up the stairs.

"Look out!" Luke shouted. Harlene swung and watched, slightly shocked as Anton backed away. What was he doing? He certainly looked exhausted, gasping for breath.

"Something strange is happening..." Anton remarked. "I just need to catch my breath." He paused for a moment then swung again, harder than ever.

"No more!" Katia shouted. "Please, just stop!" Anton swung but Harlene casually sidestepped. Anton remained bent over, gasping again.

"What's happened to me?" he asked, a hand on Harlene's chest.

"Are you all right?" she asked. Anton moved up a little bit, but he was still hunched over.

"Please just stop, Grandfather," Katia pleaded. She put her hands to her face. "Your body can't take it." She sobbed and Anton straightened himself, stepping away from Harlene.

"What did you say?" he asked, turning to Katia while Harlene caught her breath. She, too, hadn't got it easy. "I don't understand. Sophia, dear..."

"You haven't figured it out, have you?" Katia asked, facing away from Anton. She turned just a fraction, her face still hidden from view. "You really don't know." She swung round. "Then I guess it's up to me to tell you the truth."


	6. Brendt's Worries

**Wow. I never knew genderbending with Last Specter would be so fun! So let's get this one straight: Brendt is Brenda, Clarissa is Clark, Lucy is Luke, Emery is Emmy, Dola is Doland and Jeanne is Jean. Oh wait, and Hershelette is Hershel.**

* * *

><p>Brendt Triton was the mayor of Misthallery, and the proud father of the little Lucy Triton. And he found himself trapped in a cellar.<p>

He wished the best for his wife, Clarissa. Surely she could do something to end this tragedy?

And she was. Above ground, Clarissa was greeting her old friend Hershelette Layton, called by her daughter Lucy. But deep underground, Brendt had absolutely no idea of this. He was just wishing, wishing that someone would come and save him.

What seemed like an eternity later, someone broke through the trapdoor. A young man with a mop of dark brown hair - Emery Altava.

"Dola! Mr Triton!" Emery called, almost falling through the trapdoor. "Are you down there?"

"Yes!" Brendt called, running to where the light was spilling in. "What's going on?"

"Professor Layton is solving this crime!" Emery said excitedly. "Now come with me! We need to get you somewhere safe!" Emery moved out of the way and let Brendt pull himself out, then pull old Dola out.

"Come on, follow me!" Emery called, racing out of the house. Dola had some difficulty running in her skirts, so Emery traced back and helped her along, until they had found themselves inside the black market.

"What's going on?" Dola asked.

"I'm not sure, but Professor Layton is unmasking the villain. I need to go now. Stay safe, and don't leave!" Emery made to run but Brendt stopped him.

"Hold on. Is there nothing I can do for you?" Brendt asked. "My wife-"

"-is doing fine," Emery filled in. "Stay down here. We'll get you when we have to!" Emery clambered out, Brendt and Dola watching him.

"I hope Clarissa will be okay," Brendt murmured.

"She'll be fine," Dola replied. "She's a strong woman, Mr Triton."


End file.
